The present invention is directed to a phosphorescent human body coating, particularly a nail polish, capable of phosphorescing a color when the phosphorescent composition is first exposed to a light source (i.e., sunlight or incandescent light) and then the light source is subsequently withdrawn from the phosphorescent composition (creating darkness)xe2x80x94the phosphorescent composition then phosphoresces. In a darkened environment, the nail polish phosphors a phosphorescent color and intensity, which are both dependent upon the type and concentration of fluorescent or phosphorescent agent used.
The present invention is directed to a body coating that can be any desired color, or clear (transparent or translucent) in a lighted environment, particularly for fingernails and toenails, e.g. useful as a nail polish or for writing designs, words, pictures or other indicia on human skin, that has the ability to phosphoresce upon the withdrawal of a light source.
The process of luminescence occurs when an atom of a luminescent material absorbs a photon of energy. This forces the electrons into an excited state. As an electron moves from an intermediate energy state to its ground state, a photon (having a lower energy and frequency than the absorbed atom) is emitted from the atom. There are two basic types of luminescent substances, namely, fluorescent and phosphorescent materials. Fluorescent materials emit visible light after having been bombarded with ultraviolet radiation. Phosphorescent materials continue to glow long after an illuminating source has been removed since excited atoms may remain in a metastable state for several hours.
Predominantly, women use nail polish as a beauty accessory and often apply nail polish to match their clothing and/or lipstickxe2x80x94to enhance their appearance. Nail polishes are commercially available in varied colors and shades.
The phosphorescent nail polish and body coatings of the present invention are not toxic and do not cause skin irritation when the phosphorescent agents disclosed herein are combined with typical, commercial, nail polish components.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a phosphorescent coating for human skin, hair and nails that is capable of absorbing light from a natural or synthetic light source, and continuing to emit a visible light therefrom after removal of the light source (in a darkened environment).
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of applying a phosphorescent pigment- or dye-containing coating to human skin, hair, and/or nails (toenails and/or fingernails) that (after light absorption) will continue to emit a visually-detectable quantity of light such that an area of human skin, hair and/or nails coated with the compositions of the present invention can be readily seen in complete darkness for at least one minute, preferably longer.
The above and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.